


made for love

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Spellcest, Strap-Ons, pure filth, sisters literally doing it for themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: They are insatiable when it comes to one another.





	made for love

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by some incredible H/Z fan art (and moonriverdrifter's SUPER HOT fic "Between Them") to write this filthy little exchange. I hope you enjoy it -- please let me know what you think! Comments are my everything.   
> Title is from "Ooh La La" by Goldfrapp.

The Spellman Mortuary is quiet this night. 

Half of its inhabitants are ensconced safely at the Academy of Unseen Arts. Vinegar Tom slumbers quietly in the kitchen, the occasional sleepy sigh the only indication that he remains of the land of the living. Spiders spin and weave intricate designs in dark corners throughout the house. 

Pipes groan. The faucet in the first floor bathroom has begun to drip. The antique clock in the parlor chimes on the hour. 

Upstairs, locked in a shared bedroom, whimpers and cries echo off the walls. 

The discovery that the younger of the Spellman aunts has a libido to match her sister’s was a revelation to Zelda and Hilda both, one they have relished exploring. 

They are insatiable when it comes to one another. 

Hilda’s knees grip tight around her hips, ankles locked behind Zelda’s back. They rock together, bodies slick with sweat and saliva from frantic, desperate kisses everywhere that mouths could reach. There is a trail of Zelda’s red lipstick against her sister’s golden thighs and breasts. 

Zelda has to pause, has to look down at her beloved sister and take in the sight of her, blonde curls fanned on the pillow, lips bruised from feverishly making out in the office (and the kitchen, and the hallway), naked bosom flushed and panting. She is an unholy vision, one to be savored, debauched, ravished. 

It’s as if Hilda was made for this, made for her, made to be loved.

“Tell me what you want,” Zelda demands, breathless and aching and desperate to give her sister whatever she should ask for. 

Hilda worries her bottom lip, and Zelda recognizes her shyness immediately. 

And then it’s there, magic unfurling in Zelda’s mind, showing her exactly what it is that Hilda is too shy to ask for. Zelda lets out a shaky breath. _“Oh, Hilda.”_

“Is that...would that be all right?” Hilda asks tentatively. 

Zelda kisses away her insecurity, sweeping her tongue insistently inside Hilda’s mouth while she grinds her hips against her sister’s. “I’ll give you anything you want, Hildegard. You need only ask.” 

Promises don’t come easily to Zelda, but this is one she knows she will keep. 

Pulling away long enough to retrieve the required items from her bureau is a challenge; Hilda is too tempting to resist, and she spends several delightful minutes worrying a taut nipple with her tongue. Hilda writhes against her. 

She begs, “Please, Zelds. Please...oh, Zelda…” 

Zelda loves to make Hilda beg. 

It is with great difficulty that Zelda finally extricates herself, stands on trembling legs as she opens the drawer in which they store their abundance of toys. She is spoiled for choices; there are vibrators and dildos of assorted shapes and sizes. She reaches for the leather harness and the smaller of the dildos but then Hilda is beside her, wrapping her fingers around one that is slightly larger. 

“This one,” Hilda croaks. 

Zelda exhales sharply; it will never cease to drive her to the far edges of sanity whenever Hilda asserts her desires. 

Hilda kneels at her feet, helping her older sister step into the harness, drawing the straps up her long, pale legs until it is snug around her hips. The dildo juts proudly out toward Hilda and Zelda swallows the lump in her throat as the younger woman kisses the tip before getting to her feet. 

“Get on the bed,” Zelda orders brusquely. “On your hands and knees.” 

Hilda’s grin is downright giddy -- like she’s going to sneak into the cookie jar rather than be fucked from behind by her sister -- and she does as she’s told. 

Zelda loves these flashes of obedience almost as much as she loves Hilda’s boldness.

Hilda on her knees makes Zelda ache, and her round backside is presented so prettily that Zelda kisses and nips at one perfect cheek. Hilda groans, and Zelda nuzzles her nose against her sister’s sensitive inner thigh. Hilda’s giggle is heady with arousal. 

“You are far too tempting for your own good, sister,” Zelda says, pressing her tongue against swollen folds. 

Hilda’s answering moan is guttural and loud and Zelda issues a silent ‘thank you’ to the Dark Lord for blessing her with an empty house on this night, deliciously anticipating what is yet to come. Zelda feasts on her sister’s musky, wet cunt, digs her fingers into plush hips to steady her. She can’t get enough of her, loves the way her meticulous makeup will come away sticky with Hilda’s arousal. 

She laps at Hilda with broad sweeps of her tongue and the younger witch slumps forward, resting her head against her forearms on the mattress. She muffles her cries against the bedspread and Zelda pulls away for a moment to growl, “Let me hear you.” 

Hilda turns her head as she cries out when Zelda strokes her fingers against Hilda’s engorged clitoris. “Oh, sweet Lucifer, that’s...I need...more, Zelds, please…” 

When Zelda pulls away, swiping the pad of her thumb against the moisture on her chin, Hilda crawls forward to the center of the bed, her delectable arse beckoning to Zelda. She is swift as she kneels behind her sister, one hand gripped around the silicone shaft, the other bracing Hilda’s hip. 

“Yes,” Hilda sighs breathlessly, shifting her hips back impatiently. 

Zelda channels her limited reserve of patience as she strokes the phallus against her sister’s folds, spreading her slickness against its length. She positions the tip at her sister’s entrance and she pauses, waiting, breath held in anticipation. 

“Zelda…” Hilda cries, driving her hips back to take in most of the toy’s length. They moan in unison as Hilda’s tight sex stretches around the dildo, Zelda watching through half-lidded eyes as the toy comes out glistening.

“Fuck me, sister,” Hilda begs. 

How could Zelda ever refuse the gift she’s been offered? 

Zelda thrusts her hips forward, stroking in again so, so slowly. Hilda whines into the mattress and, remembering her sister’s command, turns her head so that Zelda can hear her wail on the next downstroke. 

The older witch settles on a leisurely pace, stroking in slowly until her hips are flush with her sister’s ass, pulling back until the tip is very nearly withdrawn. Everytime Zelda thrusts forward, Hilda groans. Zelda never wants to stop. 

Hilda rocks back to meet her sister’s thrusts, driving the base of the toy back against Zelda’s pubic bone, sending little sparks of pleasure throughout her body. Zelda tightens her grip on Hilda’s hips and presses in sharp, fast, and Hilda chokes out a strangled sob. 

“Is this what you wanted, Hildegard?” Zelda asks.

“Oooh….yes...hnnng…” 

“You love it when I fuck you, don’t you?”

“Oh, Satan… _yes_.” 

“The Dark Lord has nothing to do with it,” Zelda replies, driving her hips forward so hard that Hilda’s legs give way. Zelda uses this new angle to cant her hips, stroking the toy inside her sister at a deliciously maddening pace. 

“Zeld -- aaah!” 

Zelda leans forward, her breasts against her sister’s back, arms braced on the mattress on either side of Hilda’s head. Hilda shifts and squirms back against her before finally angling her body enough to snake an arm beneath her, fingers searching for the hardened nub of her clitoris. Zelda growls and nips at her sister’s cheek. 

Zelda can’t stop, and not for the first time finds herself grateful that Hilda does not prefer slow, gentle sex. That they can share this, fucking hard and rough into the night, is the greatest thrill either sister can imagine. 

“Sister, I’m...I’m going to--” 

Hilda comes with a shout, her body convulsing beneath Zelda’s in such a way that the older witch can very nearly feel every spasm of pleasure that wracks her little sister’s entire being. She coos and sighs into Hilda’s ear, stroking her hips until the moment Hilda slumps down against the mattress, spent and sweating and so sexy that Zelda bites her lip. 

Zelda pulls out slowly, making quick work of the buckles of the harness until the toy is discarded on the floor. She admires the red marks left behind from the leather straps around her hips. 

“That was incredible,” Hilda breathlessly shares, blowing a loose curl of blonde hair out of her face. 

Zelda’s grin as she looms over her sister, curtain of rose gold hair falling gently against blonde. “My darling, we’ve only just begun.” 

Hilda scrunches her nose as she giggles in anticipation, leaning up to kiss Zelda soundly. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with us at together-as-sisters.tumblr.com!


End file.
